Conventionally, there is a multiple video display device including: a lens that produces a plurality of viewpoints; first and second liquid crystal elements arranged so as to oppose one end of the lens; first image signal output means for supplying an image signal to the first liquid crystal element; and second image signal output means for supplying an image signal to the second liquid crystal element (refer to Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-76289).
In addition, there is a display device which, by displaying two different images on a display by time division and causing a different image to be recognized for each eyeglass by time division, presents a different image to each person wearing an eyeglass (refer to Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H9-101749).
Furthermore, there is a display system which comprises a multi-view display panel configured so as to display a different image to a different observer in a different direction, which monitors observers, and which diversifies display output based on monitoring information (refer to US Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0002079 (Specification)).